


New Love! (Dylan O’Brien fan fic)

by Dylanloverforever



Category: Amazing Stories - Fandom, American Assassin, Dylan obrien - Fandom, The first time - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: Actors, Beaches, Children, F/M, Fame, Fans, Films, Kissing, London, Lovers, New love, Romance, Social Media, love making, mitch rapp - Freeform, movies - Freeform, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanloverforever/pseuds/Dylanloverforever
Summary: She hasn't been in a relationship for many years. Then she meets him.
Relationships: Bestfriends - Relationship, Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Husband/Wife - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story after a long time.

_** Chapter one ** _

Marie looked up from where she was sitting in the hotel.

She was away for a long weekend with friends.

Well she felt like she was dragged there. Has her friends turned up at her door late Thursday night and told her she was going with them.

She rarely went out these days. So it was kind of a nice surprise but it felt strange to her as well.

They got to the hotel later that evening and got sorted in there rooms. Her friend was kind rushing around as she wanted to get things done so she could have a relaxing weekend.

Marie was sat in the hotel lobby just enjoying the new view.

She looked up and saw her friend walking towards her.

"There you are".Her friend said. "Can you bare with me a bit longer"?Her friend said. Marie laughed.

"Yeah ok". Marie said. Watching her friend walk off. Her friend was looking for there other friend.

It was a long hen weekend as her friend was getting married soon. So they decided to make the most of there time in London.

Marie could hear a lot of voices but didn't pay much attention to it. She was sat down looking throw her phone and looking on twitter.

Marie got lost in the tweets and reply's. That when she looked up she couldn't help but notice a person sat on the sofa near her. She looked at him a few times. She had a feeling she knew who he was. But didn't want to scare him as he seemed a bit nervous. Has he was putting his hand behind his neck.

Marie looked at him then back at her. She suddenly looked up and smiled at him as he made eye contact with her. She sat there looking at her phone.

The person looked at Marie he had a puzzled look on his face.

Marie looked up and smiled once again she was about to say something when a women walked over to him.

She said something. No sooner than that Marie's cousin walked over.

"Hi you". He said to her Marie gave him a look which he laughed off.

"Hi pain". Marie said back.

He sat down and looked at Marie and then at the young man.

"Ok their is a slight problem with your rooms". He said.

Marie sat looking at him and so did the other young man.

"It seems the room has been doubled booked for both of you". He said. Marie's eyes widened.

"And because of the weekend there is no spare rooms until Monday". "So maybe you two could possible share". Her cousin said.

Marie looked at the man.

"Erm I suppose so, the room is big enough". Marie said. Trying not to look at him.

Her cousin nodded and went off to sort out what needed to be sorted.

She looked at the man who was sat looking at her.

"Hi, I'm dylan". He said.

"Hi yes I know" Marie said smiling at him. Just then some females walked in looking around, Marie notice Dylan put his head down.

"Don't worry, I want let on your here". Marie said. As she picked up her phone. To text her mate. Dylan looked at Marie when she said that and smiled a little. To say 'thank you'.

**iMessage** :

**Marie:**

**Hi heading back to the room. Will explain later. Xx**

Marie put her phone back into her bag. And looked at Dylan.

"Maybe we should go up to the room before they come back". Marie said. Dylan nodded and stood up he followed her to the lift and stood behind her as they waited. Once inside the lift. She looked at him and smiled.

He couldn't help but smile right back at her. Marie felt rather nervous around him which she had no idea why. He was a famous actor and had no idea who she was! 

Just then the lift stop making Marie jump. Which made Dylan laugh.

The lift door open and he let Marie go first. Walking down the hall way to the room Marie room out the keycard and opened the door.

"See it's massive". Marie said walking into the room.

"You can take the bed and I will take the sofa". Marie said.

The women who was with him. Looked at Dylan and then Marie.

"Are you sure your ok with this". Dylan said finely speaking.

"It's fine, can't be helped". Marie said.

"How do you know the man"? Dylan said.

Marie was puzzled but answered.

"He's my cousin, his mum was my mum's sister". Marie said.

Dylan just looked at her, for some reason he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. Which was kind of felt a bit weird to him has they had only just meet.

"Oh ok". Dylan said. He said something to the women who he was with Marie took no noticed and she left the room. Closing the door behind her.

Marie sat down on the sofa. And looked at him.

"You can put ur stuff in the bedroom it's all tidy in there". Marie said pointing the door.

Dylan walked off and into the bedroom. Marie couldn't help but look at him when she knew he wasn't looking. He was taller than her. But has she would say everyone was taller than she was.

Dark hair, honey eyes. And his facial hair looked amazing on him. He has kept it well trimmed and looked after.

Marie suddenly shook her head bringing her back to reality.

Dylan sat down beside her on the sofa.

"So how long are you in sunny England for?" Marie said laughing as she looked at him.

He wasn't sure whether or not he should say. They had only just meet and he didn't know if she would tell people he was at the hotel.

Marie could sense this. "It's ok, I'm not going to put it all over social media that your at this hotel". Marie said laughing a bit as she could see he was starting to relax around her after hearing this.

"I'm here for 4 months". Dylan said Marie looked shocked at him.

"Oh really that's cool". " I'm guessing promoting"? Marie said as she reached forward to get her phone. That was buzzing away on the small table in front of the sofa.

"Yes, how do you know"? Dylan asked.

"It's all over social media plus London has a buzz to it, I'm guessing that's because your here". Marie said smiling at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan looked at her. Has she went throw her messages on her phone. Suddenly there was a knock at the door which made Dylan jump.   
"It's ok, it's my friends". Marie said has she shouted "COME IN!!"   
The door opened and in walked two people. 

"Hi you two" Marie said. The two ladies looked at Marie and then at the man next to her. And there eyes widened.   
"Guys this is Dylan". "Dylan this Shelly and Vicky ". Marie said.   
"What's going on?" Shelly asked. Marie looked at Dylan then at her friend.   
"The room has been doubled booked so we are sharing". "Also please don't say anything about this". Marie said to both her friends.   
"Of course we won't". Both ladies said. Smiling at Marie.   
"So your the reason London is buzzing at the moment"? Shelly laughed.   
Marie looked at Dylan and laughed.   
"Don't worry Dylan neither of us will say anything about you being here, I'm guessing your here for a while?" Shelly asked.   
"Yes a few months". Dylan said.   
Shelly looked at Marie and smirked. But Marie took no noticed. She knew what her friend was like and beside he was younger than she was.   
And well Marie wasn't perfect. And she thought he wouldn't be interested in her especially when he finds out she has children but is no longer with the father.   
But that was something he didn't need to know. As she was only in London until Monday and then she will be gone.   
Marie looked at her phone again and saw she had messages from a lot of people.   
Marie opened each one and read them. Dylan saw all the names and looked at Marie. But Marie never said who they was.   
"So how long you ladies here for?" Dylan asked.   
"Until Monday" Shelly answered. "It's my hen weekend so we are going to make the most of it". Shelly said.   
Marie could tell she was drunk as she started about midday.   
"So are you joining us tonight Marie?" Shelly said.   
"Yes but I can't drink as you know "  
Marie said. Shelly smiled at her mate.   
"Oh how come?" Dylan found himself asking. Marie smiled  
"I just don't drink plus I'm on strong medication as well". Marie said. Shelly looked at her phone.   
"I'm gonna go and get ready". Shelly said her and Vicky left the hotel room and headed back to there's.   
Marie stood up and went into the bedroom.   
"Dylan I'm gonna take a shower, so please don't come into the bedroom". Marie said before closing the bedroom door.   
Marie got herself into the shower. She stood there letting the hot water run down her body.   
All she could think about was Dylan. Well wasn't the first time she thought about him. But this was different she was sharing a hotel room with Dylan O'Brien. And he didn't seem to mind at all. 

Dylan was sitting on the sofa. For some reason he was taken with Marie. She hasn't thrown herself at him and didn't straight away ask for a picture or an auto graph.   
He knew she was a bit older than he was. But he wasn't sure how much older.   
Marie by now has finished in the shower and was getting dressed in the bedroom. 

10 minutes later!  
she came out wearing black leggings and a red top. With trainers. Marie didn't like high heels and was always in her favourite trainers. Dylan looked at her and smiled.   
"Look’s ok doesn't it". Marie said To dylan has she could see he was looking right at her.   
"Look fine to me". Dylan said.   
"That's good I couldn't decide whether to wear jogging bottoms or leggings" Marie said.   
"You call them sweatpants, I think". Marie said. Laughing.   
Marie sat down.   
"Can I ask, what was all that about earlier"? Marie said.   
Dylan knew what she was referring to.   
"Yeah some people you know". Dylan said.   
Marie smiled at him.   
"You know ur welcome to come with us". Marie said.   
"Na it's ok but thanks anyway". Dylan said.   
Marie soon left the room and meet with her friends.   
The night went ok.   
But Marie wasn't the type to stay out lately. Even though she hardly slept. 

About 2 hours after getting there Marie headed back to the hotel.   
On walking into the hotel she heard the people talking asking each other which hotel Dylan was in. Marie just shook her head and headed to the lift. 

Marie walked into the hotel room and noticed Dylan was a sleep on the sofa. Marie Couldn't help but look at him. He looked so cute a sleep.   
Dylan suddenly woke up and saw Marie standing there.   
"Tired"? Marie said putting her bag down and sitting next to him on the sofa.   
"Must be". "But I'm on New York Times". Dylan said.   
"Well if your tired you take the bed and I will sleep on the sofa". Marie said.   
"Why don't we just share, we are both adults". Dylan said.   
Marie looked at him and was a bit taken back. But for some reason she felt comfortable with him.   
"Ok, as long has your ok with that". Marie said getting up and heading into the bedroom.   
Marie found her pjs and went into the bathroom to changed. Marie soon got into bed and waited for Dylan.   
Dylan got into bed next to her. He just looked at her as she was trying not to fall a sleep.   
"So seeing has we are sharing until Monday". "Maybe tell me about yourself". Dylan said to Marie. Which made Marie look at him really surprised.   
"Erm ok". " well I know things about you". Marie said. Dylan just laughed.   
"Well what about you married, single". Dylan said to his surprised.   
"Me single". "Have been for little over 7 years now". Marie said looking at him.   
"Wow really"? Dylan said.   
"Yes!" Marie said. "And I have children". Marie found herself saying.   
"Wow really how many?" Dylan Said with very surprised tone.   
"5, but it's a long story". Marie said. And for some reason she found herself telling him everything about herself before she meet him.   
He just looked at her not believing what he was hearing.   
"How could no one want there own child"? Dylan asked her.   
"I have no idea". "If you find out let me know" Marie Said.   
For some reason Marie and Dylan had moved towards each other more and Marie nearly with her head on his chest.   
"I am sorry". Dylan said.   
"Don't be, it’s not your fault". Marie said.   
As she was fighting her sleep but couldn't And was soon asleep.   
Dylan watched her sleep. He moved a bit which made Marie cuddle into him. For that reason he found himself wrapping his arms around her has she slept in his arms.   
He kept waking up during the night to check too see if Marie was ok. And she was still fast a sleep in his arms. 

Dylan woke up before Marie did that morning. She was still cuddled into him. So he decided just to stay with her. Until she woke up.   
About an hour later. Marie started to wake up.   
She opened her eyes and saw she was cuddled into Dylan with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.   
"Oh I been like this all night?" Marie said as she found herself blushing a bit.   
"Yes, you must have been tired". Dylan said.   
"I don't normally sleep has I suffer from insomnia first time I've slept in along time". Marie said with her head still on his chest. For some reason she didn't want to move from his arms.   
His heart was beating fast but then again so was hers.   
She didn't know what it was but for some reason he made her feel safe!


End file.
